


no good punk

by ficfucker



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Bad Flirting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, but here's this.., i just got sidetracked, i love these kiddos okay, i promise im still working on my other punk fic, punk!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: how do punks have sex?shane decides to show ryan exactly that





	no good punk

“Know what 50% of sex with punks is?” Shane asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Ryan was still standing and rolled his eyes, but cracked a grin, guessing with, “What? ‘I wanna get _in_ _you_ and _out_ of the system’ jokes?”

Shane laughed and squeezed at Ryan’s hips, beckoning him closer so their foreheads were steepled together by light touch. “Nice try but I was going for… 50% of sex with punks is watching them unlace their boots.”

“Ha ha. Very clever.”

Ryan took a half step back to see Shane in full view, stopped there, and admired him, this weird, lanky punk with uneven hair (cut himself) and a safety pin threaded through his nose and a white Pat The Bunny t-shirt with the sleeves cleaved off; military-style boots up to his knees with mustard yellow laces, spikes curled around a faux leather bracelet on his wrist like barbed wire. Here was this punk, somewhat intimidating, being as tall as he was and presenting in such a hardcore fashion, loving someone like Ryan.

Shane had a funny, almost wistful expression on his face, as if he were appreciating him in the same way Ryan was.

“So, about that boot thing…,” Shane said softly, a little smile quirking the corners of his mouth, eyebrows raised.

“Oh, so we’re gonna dig into that 50% of sex, huh?” Ryan teased. “What’s the other half gonna consist of?”

Shane blew air out of his mouth and leaned down to fiddle with the yellow snakes winding up his shins, saying, “Hmm. Feel like lecturing you about whether or not ethical consumption of so-called ‘green energy’ can exist during late stage capitalism.” He paused a moment, thoughtful, then added, “Oh, and you can give me handy, too.”

“Wow, what a fuckin’ honor.” Ryan knelt and went to work on Shane’s partnering boot.

“An _aggressive_ handy…!” Shane continued, clearly amused with himself. “I won’t settle for anything less.”

“And is pillow talk gonna be-is it gonna be, uh,- you’re gonna go on about all cops being bastards?”

“God, Ryan, you know me so well,” Shane gushed, or rather, pretended to gush. He had his boot off, being much more practiced with them than Ryan, and set it aside.

Ryan felt substantially smaller now that Shane had sat back up, leaving him there, working away on Shane’s laces, sitting back on his haunches. It was oddly vulnerable and submissive, to be in place of untying someone’s shoes while they just watched you.

And all the half-joke flirting hadn’t helped. Ryan could take a joke, but his dick sure couldn’t, not without getting excited.

“Is this your way of seducing me? Making me take your boots off for you?”

Shane threw on a wild grin and leaned down between his own knees, cupping Ryan’s face in his hands, which fit perfectly so, and gave him one of the softest, most sincere kisses he’d gotten in a long time.

It definitely caught Ryan off guard.

Ryan was still basking in the glow of their embrace, as if inhaling the scent of lavender or fresh linen for the first time, when Shane said, “And yes, this _is_ my way of seducing you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ryan smirked.

“Yep.”

“Then keep at it, Big Guy.”

Ryan was done unlacing Shane’s boot, and had been, but was still kneeling there, unsure if he was supposed to get up, and if so, unsure what to do with himself then. Once again, back to feeling oddly vulnerable in his position.

Shane was shifting his safety pin back and forth through his septum, looking down at Ryan like he were a child. “Not sure where to go from here. Punk pickup lines don’t work on most.”

This meant Ryan would have to push him on this.

Despite having been together so long, they were both such teases, that one of them had to swallow their pride and take the lead and turn things sexual. Otherwise, they’d go in circles with shitty jokes and references, niche flirts that would make sense to few others but themselves.

Ryan pushed himself forward and up a little, poised on his heels, and met Shane’s mouth with a kiss, Shane’s hands falling away from his piercing and taking place on Ryan’s shoulders. No tongue. Not yet. Just the movement of closed mouths, daring to part if one felt brave enough in the moment.

Which neither did. It was nice to savor soft kisses, sweet gestures nestled between sexual acts, an intimate juxtaposition of their dynamics.

Ryan was first to pull away and caught a quick, fleeting glimpse of Shane, his eyelids drooped and mouth slightly slack, a small flush rising to his cheeks. It was angelic, to say the least, and a warm, honey-thick flutter stirred in Ryan’s chest, filled to the brim with all this love for this dumb, sarcastic punk, who he knew loved him back in the exact same ways.

“Rude to stare, Ryan,” Shane commented. His eyes were focused again.

“Shut up, Shane,” he huffed, rising up just enough to tumble into Shane’s arms, land back on the bed with them both laughing, Ryan’s palms flat to Shane’s chest as he swung his legs over Shane’s hips.

“I think at this point, this can be classified as _you_ seducing _me_ ,” Shane noted, as if it were an outstandingly observant remark.

Ryan traced the black lettering on Shane’s shirt, saying, “Yeah, because-because you wouldn’t make a fuckin’ move.”

“Hey, I ain’t complaining.” Shane slung his arms behind his head, and let out a little hum, content, and let his eyes settle shut.

As he was doing only moments ago, Ryan looked Shane over, this time, taking note of all the little marks that peppered his skin in various places; the small dip in his bottom lip from when he was trying to defend Ryan in a bar and was greeted with a fist to the mouth, caught on a silver ring in the shape of a skull; a nick in his eyebrow that he got at an Against Me! concert when a drunk man stage dived onto him and knocked him off the front row barrier; a centipede scar down his left forearm, obtained at a basement show that got just a bit too rowdy.

Regardless of this, Ryan still found him beautiful, still thought him to be a blessing brought into his life by some unknown luck.

He was getting too sappy.

His dick was urging him to move things along.

Ryan slid his hands down from Shane’s chest, down his stomach, then up, back up, under his shirt so his hands rested flat against Shane’s nipples.

Shane perked up immediately, but played it off as easy going, like he wasn’t surprised by the sudden, unexpected touch, his eyes lazy and kind. “Yeah?” he asked and his tone was pure sunshine.

“Yeah.”

Ryan scooted forward a bit, straining to reach Shane’s lips, and once Shane sat up on his elbows to assist him, they were kissing again. More aggressively this time, tongue and teeth and heavy, familiar passion that made fireworks leap through Ryan’s veins, ignited simply from this.

Ryan surfaced for air. “Make my day, punk,” he said, his voice dropped deep, pinching at one of Shane’s nipples as he spoke to punctuate his words.

Shane responded to this by swinging his arm around and full on palming Ryan’s crotch, grabbing at his erection through his jeans, getting Ryan to keel over halfway at the feeling, a whimper catching on his lip.

“F-Fuck,” said Ryan through gritted teeth, head bowed. “Not fair.”

Shane’s fingers fumbled with Ryan’s fly, shaking a bit as he tried to unbutton his jeans without really looking. “You said to make your day.” _Zzzzip._ “How else to make your day than an _aggressive handy_?”

Ryan’s stomach sank in the best possible way when Shane’s palm curled around his cock, calloused skin the best contrast against the velvet texture of his cock, making him shiver. “I d-didn’t mean like that…,” Ryan whimpered.

“Oh, you didn’t?” Shane asked, all too innocent, all an act. He ran his thumb over Ryan’s head, slick with a little dribble of precum, and Ryan clenched his eyes shut, sucking air in through his teeth.

“No good punk,” Ryan muttered, a grin on his face, wavering, despite the overwhelming urge to let his lips form into an O. He reached out for Shane’s belt, studded with silver spikes, and tried his damnedest to unhook it, struggling, and then settling on just groping Shane through his black canvas pants.

Shane’s hips bucked involuntarily, and he sat up quickly, gathering Ryan up in his arms so he was seated in his lap, their foreheads touching now, panting into each other’s mouths as their hands worked eagerly.

Ryan watched the steady bob of Shane’s adam’s apple, a rock in his throat, as he retracted his hand to finally snake away his belt, grabbing Ryan’s wrist and forcing his palm back against his cock, free now, and throbbing to his heart beat.

“Right-Right there, fuck…,” Shane murmured as Ryan worked his wrist at the perfect angle, Shane’s head thrown back as if in the middle of some religious awakening.

Ryan was rolling his hips to meet Shane’s pumps, forcing his mouth up into an dire kiss, like his life depended on it, and in the moment, it truly felt as though it did.

Shane made a small sound and added pressure, wenching his wrist like he was tightening a bolt and Ryan could feel the muscles in his lower stomach contract.

“ _Please_ ,” Ryan begged into Shane’s mouth.

Shane picked up speed, really working away at Ryan, and Ryan followed in action, friction building, precum nearly slobbering down the sides of their shafts. It was bliss. It was torture. Being so, so close, being that heated and passionate so suddenly.

Ryan’s heart was pounding in his ears.

He must’ve been at a solid 180 rate.

“I-I’m… Shane, I’m g-gonna…,” Ryan cried, welding his eyes shut as his balls tightened, his stomach filled with fantastic heat.

And then he was cumming, splattering Shane’s chest with white, thick globs running down his front, wetting through his shirt, Ryan muttering whatever string of swears he could think of along with Shane’s name, a mix of praise and cursing.

And that sight alone must have been enough for Shane because he came just moments after, not shooting as high, rather spilling over onto Ryan’s fist, dribbling down to his thighs, and panting hard, whispering something like “I love you” or “Thank you”, before flopping back onto the bed.

Ryan straddled his hips and licked Shane’s cum off his fingers, saying, “Sorry, Pat, got a little, uh, little stained there, buddy.”

“No gods, no masters, no cumrags, Ryan.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise im working on my other punk pieces 
> 
> hope you enjoyed !
> 
> don't forget to comment and leave kudos !!


End file.
